


Whump/Noncontober Day 1: Shackled and Two-Legged Monsterfuck

by TexdoesHalo



Series: Whumptober/Noncontober 2020 [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Abusive Handsome Jack, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beating, Bottom Rhys (Borderlands), Cruelty, Crying, Dacryphilia, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Handsome Jack (Borderlands) Being an Asshole, Head Injury, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Rhys (Borderlands), Jack is a bad bad man, Kidnapped, Lotsa tags cause lotsa warnings, M/M, Minor Handsome Jack/Nisha, Monster Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Monsterfucking, No Aftercare, Noncontober, Poor Rhys (Borderlands), Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Serious Injuries, Siren Rhys (Borderlands), Stripping, Suspension, Tied up naked, Top Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Torture, Verbal Humiliation, Whump, Whumptober 2020, restrained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexdoesHalo/pseuds/TexdoesHalo
Summary: Rhys is in big trouble when he's found on Pandora by Handsome Jack's enforcers. Dragged to Helios, he's knocked out and restrained as Jack gets ready to meet the male Siren, eager to examine the rare creature. Lots of bad things follow, for Rhys anyways.Big warning for rape and torture! If you don't want to read that stuff then move along now!
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: Whumptober/Noncontober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951279
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Whump/Noncontober Day 1: Shackled and Two-Legged Monsterfuck

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy am I excited for this year's prompts! I hope you guys like this first little fic and I can't wait to put more out there!

Rhys groans softly as he's dragged through the halls of Helios. His sparking cybernetic arm held by a stoic Enforcer, while his broken flesh one was cruelly grasped and tugged on by the grinning Lawbringer. Pain wracks his body as he's hauled down to the interrogation block, whimpering when he's tossed carelessly into a cell. The last thing he recognizes is blinding pain as his arms are yanked up above his head, then he blacks out, head lolling back with a soft whine.

When Rhys opens his eyes next, it's to a pitch-black room. He can't see more than a few inches in front of his face, unable to discern any details of his cell. Shivering when a draft of cold air hits him, Rhys blanches and curls into himself as best he can. He'd been stripped while he was asleep, strung up naked in the middle of the freezing cold room.

As he's in the middle of trying to calm down, the door swings open. Light floods in from the hall, briefly blinding Rhys as his captors step in. "Well, would you look at that! You weren't lying, Nish! The kid really is a Siren!" A wolf whistle has Rhys shivering and trying to turn to hide his exposed body, but that just elicits a cry of pain, broken arm twisting painfully in the shackles.

Sniffling quietly, Rhys flinches when a hand grabs his jaw, forcing him to look directly at the man responsible for his torment. Handsome Jack himself grins darkly at the poor Siren, mismatched eyes glowing a soft purple to match his veins and horns. "-and he's not hard on the eyes either!"

Jack chuckles, hand sliding down further to trace Rhys' tattoos, grin widening when Rhys yelps in surprise at the feeling of the monster's tail wrapping around his ankle. "Aww did I scare you? I'm sorry, little kitten, you're just so-" Jack hums and leans in, long forked tongue poking out to lap up a tear Rhys hadn't even realized he'd shed. "- _tempting.._ "

Shivering for a whole new reason, Rhys shrinks back as Jack leans in closer, trembling weakly. "P-please..." Hot breath ghosts over his ear as Jack chuckles darkly, "Please what? Please fuck me into oblivion?"   
  
Rhys jerks back and shakes his head wildly. "N-no! No p-please don't! Please don't h-hurt me!" Breaking down into sobs, Rhys closes his eyes to avoid the hungry look in Jack's eyes. "P-please..."  
  
Jack laughs softly, cupping Rhys' cheek with one hand while the other drifts lower. "Oh Rhysie...oh kitten..." Rhys gasps as the CEO's big, taloned hand cups his groin, "I'm going to have _fun_ with you."

Nisha leans against the doorframe, smirking as Jack lowers Rhys' chains, letting his knees hit the ground. "Mmm, he looks good like that." She licks her lips, reveling in Rhys' terrified shaking as Jack stands in front of him, undoing his pants. "He really does, doesn't he?"   
  
Rhys pales as he is forced to stare at the massive cock inches from his face. Whatever had turned Jack into the monster he was now...it hadn't missed a spot. Laughing at the fear in Rhys' eyes, Jack rubs his massive purple head against the Siren's lips. "Open up, kitten. Don't make this harder on yourself. Or do, that'll just make it more fun for me!"  
  
Whimpering softly, Rhys reluctantly parts his lips, gagging when Jack shoves in without warning. His lips are stretched painfully wide around the, literal, monster cock, jaw aching as Jack sets a quick pace of hard, deep thrusts. Jack moans and grunts as he rams his hips forward, clawed fingers tangling in Rhys' messy hair.  
  
Eyes rolling back, black spots dance in Rhys' vision as he struggles to breathe, choking as Jack forces himself in to the hilt, shaft throbbing where it's lodged in Rhys' throat. Just as he's about to pass out though, Jack pulls out, letting Rhys' head flop forward as he gasps for breath, frantically gulping down air.  
  
Tears roll freely down Rhys' cheeks as he struggles to catch his breath, keening weakly in fear when Jack ruffles his hair. "Good job, kitten. Now get up."  
  
The last thing Rhys wants to do is move, but he doesn't want to risk angering Jack either. Forcing himself to his feet, Rhys yelps in pain as his chains are tightened again, forcing his arms back above his head. Before he has a chance to beg for a break, Jack is bending him over and shoving two fingers into his ass.   
  
The sudden penetration has Rhys shrieking in pain, squirming as the unlubed intrusions push deeper. "P-please! Please stop!!" Unfortunately, his pleas get nothing but mocking laughter from Jack, who continues to viciously and brutally stretch Rhys open.  
  
By the time Jack deems him "ready", Rhys is in hysterics, sobbing and whimpering as blood runs down the inside of his thighs, ass torn by Jack's big fingers. The pain only gets worse when Jack forces his too big cock into Rhys' hole, the only lube he gets being his own blood.  
  
Jack moans and slams in deep, fucking Rhys hard and fast as he screams in agony, begging desperately for mercy. But Jack is a cruel man, just driving in harder in response to the pleas, laughing as he digs his talons into Rhys' hips. More blood stains Rhys' skin as Jack rakes his claws down the Siren's sides as well, watching in delight as the dark red liquid oozes out of his captive quickly.  
  
It doesn't take long for Jack to finish, way too turned on by everything that he'd done to Rhys earlier. He isn't a totally inconsiderate partner though, reading around to help Rhys finish too, just ignoring the way Rhys tries to shift away from his hands. Once Rhys cums with a weak cry, Jack releases his restraints, letting him fall to the ground.  
  
Kneeling beside him, Jack grins and plants one foot on Rhys' ground to hold him in place while he tears off his broke cybernetic arm with his own brute strength. Jack ignores Rhys' distresses whines as he straightens up, holding the limp cybernetic over his shoulder.   
  
Rhys is lying in a puddle of tears, blood, and cum as Jack goes to leave, the monstrous CEO sparing Rhys one last glance before the cell door slides shut.   
  
"You're gonna be the perfect _pet~_ "  
  



End file.
